Kiss the Rain
by LuckyGirl
Summary: A night in the cemetary, looking at stars. Getting that perfect kiss; and not caring that you're getting wet to do so ;)


~* Kiss the Rain *~  
By Clarissa.  
  
Setting: Takes place during the "Good Times" - the summer after they got married.  
Rating: I am a hopeless romantic - do you really think you have to worry? Just don't be too immature.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the *amazing* movie a Walk to Remember... or Shane West - damn though, I wish I did!  
  
Notes: I am a complete hopeless romantic. So while I'm writing this I'm thinking "How could I possibly make Shane look sweeter---he looks so perfect to begin with from everything he did in the movie?" But I tried. I hopefully suceeded. This is mainly about the little stuff- the good stuff! Enjoy. ;o)  
{Takes place in Jamie's point of view}  
  
- - - - -  
{ Meredith Edwards - Ready to Fall }  
  
{ I get a feeling I can't explain  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
Heart spins in circles  
And I lose all space and time  
And Now that we're standing face to face  
Something tells me it's gonna be okay   
  
I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
I'm ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try  
because I'm ready to fall in love tonight. . . }  
  
  
  
I felt like a kid. I'm not eight. I'm eighteen. But, I shouldn't be acting like this. Giddy, girlie, laughing, smiling... As normal as it may sound, it isn't, not if it happens ALL THE TIME. Okay, so maybe not all the time, but whenever Landon came to mind... I--I just automatically got happy and had to smile. It was weird. But, it was wonderful at the exact same time. That's got to be a sign for something, right?  
  
Well, there I was, with Landon, we were lying on the grass of the cemetary. It was a hot early June night in Beaufort, North Carolina. A time when even I wasn't head-to-toe in clothes. Instead, we all wore tank tops and shorts. It was the only time of the year I really could *wear* tanks tops and shorts, if you know what I mean. My dad never wanted me to be one of those "revealing" girls. When I told him not to judge, he replied saying "I don't judge, I merely don't want you to be one." Right, dad. . .  
  
The sky was clear as anything. Beautiful, you know. The perfect shade of midnight blue. My father didn' t worry as much about me that summer. He knew that Landon really did *love* me. *Love* ... it sounded so funny. But he did. I knew it. And he knew I loved him back. I know all my dad wanted was for me to be happy. And that's exactly what Landon was for me... pure happiness.   
  
"Hey, it that one?" He asked pointing to a moving light in the sky.  
  
I squinted. "No..." I said nudging him in the shoulder. "That's definately a plane."  
  
He got up a little, leaning on his forearm. "That's not a plane." I watched him. He saw it move. "Yeah, okay, maybe it's a plane." He said lying back down.  
  
I laughed. "I told you!"  
  
He looked at me. "Excuse me, Miss Expert!" He said with a sly grin.  
  
I smiled. There was a comfortable silence between us. Everything was confortable between us. It was weird, being around Landon made me feel dangerous and safe at the same time. Dangerous because he had this wild streak about him. Safe because he was just amazingly comforting and I knew he would always protect me from any harm.  
  
I felt his hand slide into mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. He sat up, signaling for me to sit infront of him. He put his arms around me. I sighed contented. I wanted to remember this in ...well, in heaven. Or wherever it was I would go. I wanted to remember this forever. I wanted to remember him forever.  
  
He kissed my hand. "Hey, I have a question."  
  
I looked at him. "Oh, what's that?"  
  
He thought for a second, then looked back at me. "What does it feel like to be Mrs.Landon Carter?"  
  
The question caught me a little off guard. We had only been married for two weeks. I took a moment and then thought, too. Thinking about everything we went through since I first really got to know him. I turned to him. He looked at me, waiting intensely for whatever answer I was about to give. I smiled. "Amazing."  
  
I saw him smile, too. He looked down. "Good."  
  
We were both smiling like idiots by then. Everything seemed so ... perfect. Until . . .  
  
THE SPRINKLERS WENT OFF! We began running around crazily.  
  
I squealed. "Grab the blanket!" I yelled to him.  
  
We were getting soaked. He laughed. He threw the blanket up. "Not so tough now, are you?" He laughed, chasing me.  
  
Everything was suddenly in slow motion. The blanket fell to the ground slowly. I tried running away, he pulled my arm.  
  
"Landon!" I yelled. Cold sprinkles fell down on both of us. "I didn't even know cemetaries had sprinklers--"  
  
He put his fingers to my lips, cutting me off. "Well I guess they do."  
  
I smiled. I brushed a drop of water off his cheek. He stood there - completely wet. I remembered every detail of that moment. I bit my lower lip. He took a deep breath. I smiled. He shifted his feet. It was as if we weren't getting completely soaked by thousands of droplets. He stepped closer to me and before I knew what was happening he kissed me. It was so ... *perfect*. It was like something from Hollywood - one of those scripted movie kisses. But this wasn't movie. This was real. And all I could do was kiss back - the whole time having a smile on my face all because of him.  
  
{And now that we're standing face to face  
Something tells me it's gonna be okay   
  
I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
I'm ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever, but baby I'll try  
because I'm ready to fall in love tonight. . . }  
  
{ A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! Please read and review! I'm sorry for being so cheesy, but I made it pretty dman cute, didn't I? heh, Talk to you later! take care! Love, Issa } 


End file.
